M & Ms
by observaant- not mean
Summary: A year and a half after the BEGA incident [after GRev] the former BEGA team has gone their seperate ways. Moses decides to gets the members together for a little reunion. MingMing x Mystel fluff pairing. mentions MaxMariam & others


One night ...this idea just popped into my head.

I have this screenshot from the show wit Mystel and Ming-Ming together. From that pic, I thought they looked so adorable together. This is a very short one-shot. No Ocs in this story. Sorry about the messed up info. Most of the character will have their dubbed last names. Moses is Crusher.

Review plez. : )

I need criticism!

Summary:

A year and a half after the BEGA incident (after G-Rev), Moses gets the former BEGA team together for a reunion. Mingx2 realizes her feelings for Mystel isn't simply platonic & Mystel realizes just how much he cares for her... Ming-Ming x Mystel pairing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

* * *

**M & Ms**

_A year and a half after the BEGA incident...after G-Rev..._

Mystel Silva walked past the gardens of the hotel he was staying in. He was back in Japan after some time he spent traveling around the world. It was nice to be in Japan again. Mystel wandered around the city of Bakuten and younger kids still had recognized him as a blader for BEGA, and asked him for his autograph.

He smiled to himself. His autograph... he decided to retire from professional blading. It had been fun, but he didn't enjoy practicing day and night. People like Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari practiced to improve and be the best. Honestly he didn't mind being number two or even last place as long as he tried his best. It was cliché but his philosophy in life. Added to the fact, it was a bit annoying that every kid kept challenging him to a beybattle. Nowadays Mystel used his launcher and Beyblade for _unpractical_ things. Like getting fruits, cutting logs and spooking people. Poseidon was nonetheless linked to him. Physically, his bit-chip that contained Poseidon was hung around his neck, on a silver chain.

People noticed the platinum blonde with aqua green eyes whistling a tune. He carried his traveling bag with him. It held all of his valuable possessions. He was a modern day nomad. For the sake of being spontaneous, Mystel could get on a plane or boat to visit exotic new places. He didn't care much about clothes. Mystel could always buy himself new attire.

The meeting wouldn't take place for another few more hours and Mystel decided to pay a visit to see someone, Max Tate. He hadn't seen the hyper and freckled face kid in a while. Well technically Max was the same age as him. Almost seventeen.

_Ding_. The little bell went off as Mystel opened the door to the Tate's bey parts shop called '_Turtle_'.

"Hi! How may- Mystel?" Max asked surprised as he looked up. He was sitting on the counter watching a game on the TV that was hooked to the wall.

"Hey man. Long time no see." Mystel greeted him and he grinned.

Max hoped off the counter and went over to where Mystel stood. He slapped him on the back._ Hard_. "Hey. Wow, it's been a while. Whatca doing in Bakuten? Wait, don't tell me yet. Let's go out for lunch!" Max said, and he took his keys from his pocket and ushered Mystel out of the door to lock the door to the shop.

"Err... What about your customers?"

"Don't worry. The '_Turtle_' makes a hell of a lot of money. I can take a break to eat. Besides, its summer and most of the kids right now are in the park beybattling each other." He scoffed and smiled carefree. Max grabbed Mystel's arm and hauled him to a restaurant near the shop.

Max pushed open the door the restaurant. The restaurant was nice and decorated tastefully. Mystel was simply happy about the cool air that filled the place.

The waiter of the posh restaurant was to Mystel's astonishment was that petite pink haired girl from that Beyblade team formerly known as Barthez Battalion... Matilda was it? Mystel didn't have much association with other Beyblade teams.

"Hi Maxie! You got a guest with you this time; you can't hog all the food. So the usual table?" She said laughing and teasing him.

Max's grin only widened. "Yeah, Mattie. Usual table. Tyson didn't stop by today, huh? So just get us, the special Maxie Meal!"

Max lead Mystel to a table. They sat on opposite sides. Mystel's lanky legs knocked the table.

"I haven't heard from you since Rei came over."

Mystel frowned and paused for a minute. Things had gotten a bit ... _complicated_ when Mystel had gone back to China with Rei and the other White Tigers after BEGA was ruined. He developed a bit of a crush on Mariah and Mariah flirted with him- being her friendly self. Rei, on the other hand, hadn't taken it very well. Was it his fault that Mariah was attractive and she wasn't with anyone? Rei at that time hadn't told the pink haired girl his true feelings about him, so Rei had gotten a bit possessive about Mariah and him being friends. So Mystel left the White Tiger's Village, when he felt he over stayed his welcome. Rei's hostile attitude had been getting annoying.

"Long story man. Let's say... Rei didn't like me being friends with Mariah and I didn't want to be just friends with her. I traveled around the world after staying in China for a month. Rei and I... aren't on good terms." Mystel told him, simplifying most of it. Rei was still Max's friend.

"Ooh yeah, I think Ray's finally going out with Mariah."

Mystel shrugged his shoulders. Mariah was a sweet, hot girl. Rei should have gotten her a long time ago.

"Wow. It's hard staying in touch with Rei. They have no internet. I gotta depend on snail mail."

One thing Mystel liked about Max especially and what make him a pretty good friend was that he didn't take sides of a battle. He often tried to stay neutral.

"Hey guys!" Matilda said, appearing with two large trays, full of food. Two gigantic steaming burgers and a side of fires and what looked like cheesy sticks. She placed them in front of them. "I'll get the drinks in a moment. Coke, right?"

Mystel stared at the food. It looked and smelled good, but was it a bit too much for them? He absentmindedly nodded his head yeah. He was more focused on deciding on what to eat first.

"Thanks Mattie." Max shouted. He first grabbed the condiments and started to cover his fries with a mixture of mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise. Next he squirted mustard on his burger. Max -like a pig ate his meal. Matilda came back with two glasses and a pitcher of coke with ice.

"I'll be back later with the strawberry chocolate twist cheese cake."

Max grinned at her.

Mystel silently chewed a few minutes. It was delicious. "So how's your life? I saw you win the North American Beyblade tournament. Congrats."

"Well my parents got back together. But I still go to the States as often as I can. And Thanks..." Max said, attempting to talk with his mouth full. "It was more of a team effort. Emily is a good offensive player."

"So your girl was upset, you spend so much time training with Emily?" Mystel asked him, smirking.

"Nah, Mariam understands. Also I worry a bit about her and the Saint Shields traveling all the time. There's some sort of secret mission that the elders had assigned them. I haven't seen her for a while." Max replied.

"So how's the Bladerbreakers/ BBA Rev team?"

"We're great. Daichi and Tyson are pretty competitive against each other. Tyson won the most pies eaten, in one sitting, contest. Hilary is just Hil, always stopping the fights between Tyson and Daichi. Kenny is at computer camp and he's been busy developing an analysis data program for the BBA. Kai's in Russia, he's been training with the Blitzkrieg Boys and handling the family company. You uhh... know what's been going on with Rei. "

He winced, when he thought about the Blitzkrieg Boys. There was still bad blood between them and Garland. It couldn't be helped since Garland had been brutal and sent them to the hospital and Tala had been in a coma for days. The memories of BEGA, weren't bad, per say. Garland, Moses, Ming-Ming and himself trained and worked hard to get the top spots to participate in the Justice 5 Tournament. But a tiny part of him felt betrayed by Boris' lies that BEGA had only been for the good of the beyblading sport. Though BEGA, he became really good friends with Ming-Ming, Garland, Moses and even the enigmatic Brooklyn Kingston.

Mystel missed everyone. The last person on the former team he had seen was Ming-Ming about four months ago. He was surprised to how much he missed her. She acted like a princess and sometimes she was bossy, but Ming-Ming had a big heart.

Then the pale blond's attention was turned to Matilda cleaning up another table. He grinned to himself. Max beckoned Mystel to lean closer. "Did you know that Mattie decided to work in Bakuten because her _boyfriend_ was staying here for the summer? I never thought Raul and her would be a couple! Hahaha!"

"Yeah..." Mystel didn't know them that well, he really wasn't that interested in the gossip.

"Sorry! I can't help but get involved in the affairs of others. Hilary and I have been hanging out, and trying to pair up everyone in town. I'm lonely and bored without Mariam to bug me." Max said sheepishly.

Suddenly Mystel's cell phone rang. The melody of the ring tone was from Ming-Ming's number one single around the world called 'Drawn to You.' He took it out of his jeans and checked the number. No one important, so he ignored the call.

"When did you get a cell? I thought you didn't want to be hassled by technology and its crap." Max commented.

Mystel gave him his number one smirk. "Ming-Ming bought it for me. She sort of forced me to carry it with me. She thought it was hard to contact me, when I traveled. I still have trouble programming the retarded thing and recharging the damn stupid battery."

"Oohh, so you and Ming-Ming, huh?" he asked winking. A big smile plastered his face.

Mystel's tanned skin, flushed slightly pink. He really hoped it wasn't noticeable. "Nah. You know, we're only friends. She's a famous singer, she's been too busy for old friends. That's the whole reason I'm in Bakuten, Moses planned out a reunion for us, the former elite BEGA members."

"Well have fun."

"Yeah I will." He said. He couldn't wait to see them, especially a certain blue haired female.

Mystel's eyes widen and he scoffed. Matilda came back to the table with the biggest strawberry chocolate twist cheese cake in her hands. It wasn't a small slice of cake. It was the _whole_ cake.

She flashed him a grin. "This is my specialty. Dig in guys."

* * *

Ming-Ming pushed her expensive Ralph Lauren sunglasses up her nose to cover her bright cerulean orbs. Her long noticeable indigo hair was under a fuzzy cap. She wore a short skirt that nicely showed off her long, lean legs, and adorned a teeshirt with a chibi picture of her bitbeast Venus. Numerous bracelets and choker hung on her wrists and ankles.

She had finally persuaded her manager and her bodyguards to leave her alone for one afternoon. Fans and regular people would notice if a girl had a whole crew of people following her around. They would get curious and ask questions and them she would be forced to spend her afternoon signing autographs for (crazed) fans.

She was downtown in front of the mediocre Bakuten Mall. She had been in bigger and way better stores in her life. Ming-Ming did find a cute skirt to buy. No one figured out who she was, hence she spent time shopping undisturbed except for the occasion guy wanting to ask her out for a date.

The superstar attempted to wave her arm to hail a cab to get to the Flora Park. She had never done this before, so it was a bit hazardous for her as she almost fell backwards tripping on the curb in her sneakers. Someone caught her from behind.

"Hey you," he whispered in her ear.

She turned around and flashed a genuine 100 watt, sparkling smile to him. Garland Devviss stood towering in front of her. Ming-Ming quickly hugged him. In a sultry voice she whispered, "Hey yourself."

"You still look good. So an early reunion for us?" He joked, the corner of his lips were turned upwards. Garland still looked the same as ever. Silver hair was tied in a low ponytail and unchanging grey stormy determined eyes.

"Of course! Now you can get a cab for me."

"Why don't we walk? It a nice day and it's only an estimated fifteen minutes in this tiny little town." Garland suggested to her.

Ming-Ming huffed. She normally had a driver to take her to places she demanded to go to and she had been blessed with a fast metabolism. No there was no need for exercising except when she had a performance. Begrudgingly, she tenderly took his larger callous hand and he escorted her to the park to meet with the other former BEGA beybladers.

She was secretly glad that her heart no longer pounded when Garland was near. They had recently dated for a month, before breaking up. He was a world class beyblader and he participated in the Olympics and won for Russia. There had been the world tour for her new cd. Their schedule had been so busy there didn't seem to be any point in continuing a long distance relationship. Ming-Ming was surprised to find how _mature_ the both of them were acting. The relationship had been kept a secret from the media and not even her family members knew she had dated Garland. She hoped Garland hadn't told anyone either. Particularly one of their friends.

"I'm glad that Moses arranged this whole thing. I needed a break from practice." Garland said. Her thumb rubbed the pad of his hand.

"Me too," she said softly smiling. Ming-Ming couldn't contain her bubbling excitement. She really missed everyone. Though she loved beyblading and the fierce competition, she no longer had time to enjoy the sport. Her singing career had taken off and she was getting sponsors from other companies and even movie deals. Months advance before the reunion, she turned down a two million movie contract for this gathering.

Her eyes widen and she squealed when she saw Moses and his little sister under the bridge. Garland rolled his eyes and laughed at her. Her smaller fingers slipped out of his hands as she came up to the dark teenager and wrapped her arms around his waist. Moses must have grown three inches the last time she had seen him. The white/pale yellow marking were still on his face.

"Whoa, Ming-Ming." Moses smiled and patted her on the head affectionately. She let go of him and attacked his sister with a hug as well.

"How are you feeling, Monica?" Garland asked her politely. He wasn't the sort of guy to hug another person- the non-touchy feely type.

"Feeling so much better. I love the weather today. It's a bit cloudy with a breeze." Monica told him and twirled around in the flowery summer dress she wore. Monica had surgery last year to save her life. Ming-Ming was happy she was feeling healthier.

"So where the hell are Brooklyn and Mystel?" Ming-Ming demanded her hands on her hips. She was getting impatient. They weren't the former BEGA Justice5, if there weren't five people! She might have not been very close to the surreptitious Brooklyn or even spoken more than a few words to him, but he was part of the group. Furthermore she had always been friendly with the honey blonde.

"You know them Ming-Ming." Garland condescendingly said to her sneering. "Brooklyn never goes any where on time. Then there's Mystel, he doesn't even wear a watch. I don't think he even knows how to tell the time on a clock."

"Brooklyn's been staying at your mansion; you could have dragged him here, when you met up with me!"

"He said he wanted to meet up with someone, before coming. It's not my fault."

"I'm here now. So jeez, stop arguing about me. I never knew you cared so greatly, Ming-Ming." Brooklyn said arrogantly, somehow sneaking up behind her. Ming-Ming nearly jumped out of her skin. He simply gave her one of his unnerving smiles and leaned against the stone wall.

Immaturely, she stuck her tongue out to the redhead. Brooklyn smirked as he grabbed her and picked her off her feet in an embrace and spun her around. Then he dropped the superstar back on the grass.

"Uggh! You jerk!"

"I have some great new for you guys! I'm just waiting for Mystel to show up." Moses began and grabbed Ming-Ming's hand. She stood up and dusted the grass off her skirt.

"He's above us." Brooklyn stated and closed his green eyes.

"Huh?" they all said, peering up.

A figure jump off the bridge and performed a somersault midair before landing on his feet gracefully. He bowed and Monica clapped enthusiastically.

"Stop being an exhibitionist." Garland said.

Mystel grinned at him. "I know you are too. Hey guys! I know you missed me."

Moses waved at him. "So since everyone is here," he paused, clapping his huge hands for dramatic effect. The rest of the former BEGA team looked at him. Monica stood behind him, smiling. "I just want to invite you to my wedding."

Ming-Ming's mouth hung open. Like the other guys, she was surprised that Moses was getting married. She didn't even notice that Moses had a girlfriend. He was only, what, eighteen! Wasn't that a little young to settle down?

"She's really nice. I like her as a sis –in-law. You'll meet her tomorrow." Monica explained to everyone.

"That's so cute!" Ming-Ming said happily. The romantic part of her was so happy for him. If he was in love, then whatever.

Everyone continued talking about what was going on with their lives. A shrill noise exploded in the air. They all turned to stare at Brooklyn. He grimaced as he answered his cell "No... I refuse to advertise that brand of cologne... They do testing on animals. I'm against killing and endangering innocent creatures..."

Mystel took the opportunity to walk towards her. "Yo, girl."

"Hey," she all sudden felt shy. She hadn't seen him in four months. Mystel grew a bit and his sun kissed skin made him look even better then he did before. There was an awkward silence between them. Ming-Ming unconsciously straightened her skirt. Did she have any lip-gloss on her teeth? She was a pop star, she sung in front of thousands of people. Talking to Mystel should be a piece of cake!

He extended his hand holding something. "You want an M&M?" he asked offering her the candy chocolate.

Ming -Ming graciously took a few. He really did know how to break the ice and get her comfortable. She loved M&Ms. Mostly the blue ones anyways. She usually forced her assistant VeCe, to only take the blue and yellow M&Ms for her.

"Thanks."

Unexpectedly she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mystel caught off guard, the chocolate in one hand, he hugged her back. She sniffed the air. Ming-Ming raised a thin brow appearing mock serious. Then was also a yellow stain on his black shirt.

"You smell like mustard." And she giggled fingering the stain and at the same time feeling his hard chest.

He grinned sheepishly. "Well... I had lunch with Max today. He went ummm... overboard with the mustard... Ming-Ming, I want to pay back for the cell. I don't really need it. You can have it back now anyways."

"No! It's a gift, so you better just keep it." She ordered him smiling. Ming-Ming then realized how close she was to him. She still hadn't let go, and his arms were encircled around her waist.

"Hey lovebirds! We're going to eat. Coming?" Brooklyn loudly shouted. The others were waiting expectedly for them to join them. Ming-Ming blushed and she could have sworn that Mystel's cheeks were pink. She untangled herself from him.

"Yeah we're coming!"

Garland and Moses were arguing about something, Monica did a skip and Brooklyn was slowly walking in his own little world. Feeling bold, and her heart was racing, Ming-Ming slipped her fingers with Mystel's hand. He squeezed her fingers tightly. Uuggh, she hoped she wasn't sweating.

"So you want to be my date for Moses' wedding?" Mystel slyly asked her as they walked behind everyone. There was this smug smirk that graced his good-looking face.

"I dunno, maybe," Ming-Ming cheekily said. She couldn't let him think that she was that easy. She stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. "I have to check my schedule with my assistant. I might have another date."

"Riiight." He drawled, a twinkle in his eyes. They both knew that there wasn't anyone else. Mystel wrapped his arm around her waist.

She loved M&Ms. It stood for Mystel and Ming-Ming.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**The end : )**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

The end: ) so that's the end. It was a one shot. The ending, I thought was cheesy but it was cute. You may protest in **a review** – I don't mind.

I have no idea whom Moses' fiancée would be. You can think of whomever. I just really wanted to write a story between Mingx2 and Mystel and the rest of the BEGA crew. There's not enough stories with them on (I dunno if u get the hint yet)

**Read and review my other stories! Anywayz later : )**


End file.
